


Lazy Sunday

by ohmyfancan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Tickling, Wandless Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyfancan/pseuds/ohmyfancan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry?" He began lightly. </p>
<p>"Hmmm....?" Harry hummed, sounding barely awake. </p>
<p>Draco's lip twitched but he managed to keep his voice even. "I was wondering.....?" Draco continued casually. </p>
<p>"Yes?" Harry's voice was a low rumble in his throat. He shifted, pressing his face harder into Draco's chest. </p>
<p>Harry squirmed again when Draco's fingers drifted over that spot again and Draco couldn't help but grin widely. </p>
<p>"Are you ticklish?" He finished, unable to keep the glee from his voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a Tumblr post about how Draco would react when he learns that Harry is ticklish. 
> 
> It's just a bit of silliness and fluff! 
> 
> Written for the Drarry Ship Week over on Tumblr
> 
> Enjoy!!

The room was quiet and dim, the curtains drawn against the afternoon sun and a light breeze drifted through the open doors. The low hum of the wireless radio was the only sound except for the quiet breathing of the two occupants who were lying across the sofa, half dozing. 

Draco lay on his back stairing up at the ceiling, one arm tucked under his head the other carding his fingers through Harry's soft locks, who was practically purring as he lay half on top of his boyfriend, his head on his chest, their legs tangled together.  
Neither felt like moving, after all Sunday was the day of rest and after the week that they had, they felt they deserved it. 

Draco let the calm wash over him like a soothing balm. His eyes slid closed as he listened to Harry's steady breathing. His fingers drifted lightly over the smooth skin of Harry's neck and bare shoulder, tracing slowly down the curve of his curve of his spine and delighting in Harry's shiver. Draco loved touching Harry's perfect bare skin - not as perfect as his own of course, but still pretty damn close. It was smooth, soft and tanned to a delicious caramel brown that was half because of his heritage, half because Harry seem to have an aversion to clothes whilst training and wore as little layers as possible, something Draco had no problem with as he often took to visiting his boyfriend at work. And if those days happened to fall on training days then that was a complete coincidence, of course. 

Draco continued to stroke his fingers along Harry's warm skin in slow, swirling patterns, connecting imaginary dots and focusing on the shift of the firm muscles under his touch.  
It was when Draco grazed his fingers in a barely there touch over Harry's waist that Harry giggled. It was low in his throat and only audible because the room was so quiet. 

Draco paused, his eyes opening lazily, then ran his finger back along that same spot and when Harry giggled again a smile slowly spread itself across his face. 

Draco considered this, stairing up at the ceiling once more whilst still drifting his fingers over his boyfriend's skin, avoiding that spot for now. 

"Harry?" He began lightly. 

"Hmmm....?" Harry hummed, sounding barely awake. 

Draco's lip twitched but he managed to keep his voice even. "I was wondering.....?" Draco continued casually. 

"Yes?" Harry's voice was a low rumble in his throat. He shifted, pressing his face harder into Draco's chest. 

Harry squirmed again when Draco's fingers drifted over that spot again and Draco couldn't help but grin widely. 

"Are you ticklish?" He finished, unable to keep the glee from his voice. 

Harry froze. 

Draco paused, his fingers suspended just over Harry's ribs. 

"N- No." He squeaked unconvincingly. 

"Really?" Draco murmrmed. "Are you sure?"

"Draco." Harry's voice held a warning in it, his body tensed, but Draco just grinned deaviously and pressed his fingers hard into Harry's side. 

"Fuck! No Draco!" Harry cried, squirming away, his arms insinctivly tucked close to his body, his hands stretched out in front of him protectively. 

"Why not?" A dangerous glint shone in Draco's silver eyes, his lips lifting in amusement as he sat up, his stance predatory, his fingers reaching for Harry. 

"Because I said so! Ok!" Harry said, standing up abruptly and trying to sound authoritative which was rather hard to do when one was stumbling backwards, trying to keep an eye on their evil boyfriend as well as trying not to trip up over any furniture.  
A smirk stole across Draco's face and without warning he lunged forward. 

"No!" Harry yelped, twisting away at the last second, almost falling over the sofa but somehow managing through sheer force of will to stay upright. 

Draco gave chase, laughing in delight. He zigzaged around the sofa to cut of Harry's escape, but Harry anticipated this and instead jumped over the adjacent armchair, sending throw pillows flying. He grinned at Draco's muffled cursing and headed towards the sunlit kitchen, intent on losing Draco in the garden beyond by hiding in the bushes or up a tree. Draco would never climb a tree, Harry reasoned. 

But Draco wasn't having any of it. He grabbed one of the scattered pillows and threw it hard at Harry. It caught him on the back of the head causing him to tumble forward and crash into the breakfast table. Draco whooped in triumph, but before he could press his advantage Harry staggered back from the table and with a sweep of his hand sent the chairs skidding across the kitchen floor to block Draco's path. 

"You dick! That's cheating!"

But Harry had already ducked into the garden. Draco growled and pushed through the chairs, sprinting after Harry. 

"If that's the way you wanna play." He muttered before sending his own wandless spell at Harry. 

The trip jinx sent Harry sprawling with strangled shout. He rolled onto his back as Draco descended on him, straddling his hips and pinning his wrists above his head. 

"So uncoordinated, Potter." Draco drawled, amusement and victory glowing in his eyes once more. 

"Git!" Harry panted, "You tripped me!"

Draco smirked, "So I did."

And before Harry could react Draco sat up and attacked him, his fingers pressing everywhere he could reach.  
Harry shrieked, falling into breathless laughter, writhing helplessly under the onslaught. 

"Draco!... No... hahaha Please!! I can't- I can't- I can't breathe!!.... DRACO!"

Draco laughed at Harry's futile attempts to push him off. 

"Beg for mercy!" He yelled over Harry's pleas. 

"Mercy!" Harry cried immediately. "Mercy, MERCY! Draco, please!"

Draco relented, sitting back on his hunches and holding his hands up by his shoulder. Harry groaned as his body flopped back onto the grass gasping for air, everywhere aching after being tense for so long. 

"Its good to know I've got this in my arsenal." Draco commented lightly, not bothering to move off of Harry. 

"Fuck. You." Harry said breathlessly. 

Draco flashed him a satisfied grin, "Gladly."

Harry groaned and shoved Draco off who collapsed next to him chortling, his hand finding its way into Harry's.  
Harry glared at him, or tried to. His expression was ruined somewhat by the grin threatening to take over his face. 

"I hate you." He grumbled, squeezing Draco fingers. 

"And I loath you." Draco grinned, squeezing back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I wonder if anyone caught the fourth year reference ; ) 
> 
> Kudos are very much appreciated and comments are life!!


End file.
